Along with the development of display technologies, transparent display devices can illustrate not only the displaying images from the front side of the transparent display screen, but also the objects behind the display device through the transparent display screen. Transparent display devices have been widely used in many products, such as refrigerators, vehicle windscreens, telescopes, and so on.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) transparent display panel includes multiple display units. Each display unit includes a light-emitting subunit and a light-transmitting subunit. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a light-emitting subunit of the transparent display panel can include a light-emitting device that is formed above transparent base substrate 1. The light-emitting device includes first electrode 11, second electrode 13, and emissive layer 12 that is between first electrode 11 and second electrode 13. The light-transmitting subunit usually does not contain a light-emitting device, but allow light to pass through. So the other side of the transparent display panel can be seen by a user through the multiple light-transmitting subunits. As a result, transparent display can be realized.